Lukisan
by nattfrei
Summary: Goresan pensil ditambah sapuan kuas yang diberi warna dan alunan gitar. /Ficlet/


Disclaimer: _**Boboiboy**_ _milik_ _ **Animonsta Studio/Monsta**_ _. Tak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapat dalam membuat cerita ini._

Lukisan by nattfrei

Enjoy?^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia disana.

Inspirasiku yang sangat aku kagumi.

Aku tak keberatan mengatakan itu ribuan kali karena itulah kenyataannya. Netraku yang sebiru laut tak pernah lelah memandangnya dari kejauhan, _he's such a beautiful creature_.

Hal yang dilakukannya mungkin sederhana. Jarinya yang selalu menulis sesuatu di note kecil menggunakan bolpoint atau sesekali memainkan sedikit nada dari gitar yang selalu ia bawa. Tapi entah kenapa, jika ia yang melakukannya semua hal sederhana itu bisa terlihat elegan di penglihatanku.

Ini hari ke-14 aku memperhatikannya. Hari pertama aku mengetahui ke-eksistansinya adalah sebuah ketidak-sengajaan. Saat itu, ada sesuatu di sekolah yang membuatku sangat tertekan dan berakhir dengan membiarkan alat gerak bawahku bergerak sendirinya tanpa tahu tempat tujuan, sesaat setelah bel pulang berdering.

Ugh, aku benci mengingatnya.

Yang pasti, ketika sampai di kursi taman berwarna merah itu, aku langsung mengeluarkan pensil dan kertas. Menggores lembaran putih yang sedikit lusuh sesuai dengan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan dan rasakan.

Hasilnya abstrak.

Namun tak seperti biasanya, hatiku belum merasa lega setelah menggambar. Rasanya masih ada yang mengganjal.

Dan... kegelisahan akhirnya menghilang setelah nada-nada lembut gitar memasuki gendang telingaku. Mendongak mencari asal suara, aku melihatnya. Ia duduk di kursi berwarna sama yang letaknya 500 m dari kursi yang aku duduki. Posisinya yang menyamping, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Alunan gitarnya benar-benar membuatku tenang dan mampu membuatku merasa baikan.

" _Kau pasti seorang musisi yang hebat, kakak tanpa nama. Aku harap kau memainkan sebuah lagu hari ini, karena aku tak pernah mendengar nada yang kau ciptakan setelah hari aku bertemu denganmu,"_

Menyapa dan mengajaknya bicara adalah keinginan terbesarku. Tapi aku tidak. Sifat pemalu yanng melekat di dirikulah penyebabnya.

Wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi dan sorot netra merah darahnya dingin bagai es di kutub utara. Meskipun begitu, aku merasa sangat yakin bahwa dibalik _poker face_ itu ada semangat yang terpendam.

"Hm...,"

Hari ini aku membawa alat lukisku. Dan objeknya tak lain adalah kakak itu. Ketika melukisnya, aku pernah mengeluh dengan gerakan kecil yang ia lakukan. Inspirasi tentang posisi yang pas ketika aku memperhatikannya dan perkiraan yang aku buat sendiri membuatku merasa bahwa lukisan kali ini terlihat sangat istimewa.

Aku tak kuasa tersenyum, "Ini lukisan terbaikku,"

Belum puas aku memandangi hasil lukisan, alunan gitar terdengar. Senyumku makin mengembang, kakak itu seperti tahu apa yang tengah aku rasakan. Tapi... suaranya semakin dekat seakan... tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan?

"Kau melukisku dengan baik,"

Jantungku berpacu, tubuhku menegang. Aku sampai tak mampu menggerakkan kepalaku untuk mendongak. D-dia?

"Telepatimu berhasil,"

Hah?

Aku merasa pucuk kepalaku ditepuk lembut.

"Hei, apa kau akan terus menunduk? Cih, percuma aku menghampirimu,"

Reflek mendongak, "Eh, tidak kak! Maksudku...," dan setelah itu aku menyesali perbuatanku. Senyum tipisnya hampir membuatku serangan jantung.

"Perlihatkan senyummu,"

"Eh?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarnya,"

Aku... tak mau membuatnya mengulang kata-katanya. Ini kesempatanku memandang dirinya dari jarak sedekat ini juga berbicara dengannya, tak boleh disia-siakan.

Tersenyum sekali lagi, setulus yang aku bisa, "Na-namaku Ying...,"

"Sangat cantik. Mulai sekarang aku ingin kau memperlihatkan senyum ini setiap kali bertatapan denganku, mengerti?"

Mengangguk dengan semangat, kata-kata yang ia keluarkan seperti sihir.

Tatapannya melembut, "Aku Halilintar. Salam kenal Ying,"

"Salam kenal!"

Ini hari terbaikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N

Ergh... ini short fanfic pertama saya. Hm, sebenernya ga pede bgt publish ini ffT^T


End file.
